Are You Really That Cold?
by Musubareru Sekai
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten of the Thirteen Protection Squads, has lived normally for most of his time as a Shinigami. But who is the mysterious girl Toshira? What does she have to do with Toshiro and Hyourinmaru? But most of all, will she be able to control the great power within her? I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters credit for them goes to Tite Kubo.
1. A New Beginning

Toshiro was quietly sitting in the low branches of a tree, taking a nap. But, his peaceful sleep was interrupted when he heard a little girl's screams of terror. He immediately flinched, startled at the sudden noise, but looked up. Five figures were running towards the tree that he was in, but luckily the leaves and branches were hiding him from view. _What on earth are they doing? _Toshiro wondered. As the figures drew closer, he could make out more details of the people. Four of them looked like they were about 18 or 19, but the fifth was a girl that appeared to be no older than him. She had hair that was very similar to Toshiro's own hair, but it was about mid-back length. It was just as much of a spiky mess, though. He could also tell that her eyes were exactly like his, only her lashes were a bit longer. After a few moments, he could hear their voices. "Get back here!" the four teenagers were shouting. They were stopping occasionally to pick up rocks and sticks to throw at her, and her silver hair was stained red in some parts. The girl reached the tree and stopped to catch her breath, not bothering to look up. Toshiro was glad she didn't, because at that moment, he almost fell right on top of her. But before she could run off again, the four teenage boys caught up with her, surrounding her dangerously. "You're going to pay for helping that other kid, brat," one of them said. He raised a rather large stick, ready to bring it down on her head. But before he could, Toshiro jumped out of the tree, landing protectively in front of the girl. He was already gripping the hilt of his Zanpaktou, and the boys knew exactly what he was instantly. "A- A Shinigami! Run, guys!" One of them shouted. Toshiro turned his head and looked at the girl, who was on her knees against the tree. "It's alright," Toshiro said. "I'm not going to hurt you." She seemed to lose some of her fear, but then began inspecting him. She looked at him from head to toe, taking in the fact that a Soul Reaper had just spoken to her. "Thank you," she said, her soft voice barely audible. But it was loud enough for Toshiro to hear the pain in her voice. He noticed that her ankle was swollen, and it looked bad enough that he almost picked her up to carry her home that instant. He knelt down in front of her. "Where do you live?" he asked. Her eyes were filled with confusion and then sadness and embarrassment. "I don't have a home…" she replied, bowing her head low. Toshiro thought for a moment. Surely this girl had someone she could stay with? But she had just said that she had no home… maybe she really was homeless… Toshiro sighed. "How would you like to stay with me for a little while?" he asked. Her head immediately shot up. "Oh, no, I couldn't intrude!" she said. "And I don't have anything to pay you back for helping me…" Toshiro shrugged, and said, "You won't be intruding, and I don't expect anything back. I helped you because I wanted to, not because I wanted you to owe me a debt." She was hesitant at first but then said, "Alright, then." She tried standing up, as Toshiro hopped up quickly, but her wounded ankle shot pain up her leg, causing her to drop back to the ground. "Here," Toshiro said, putting his hand out to her. She took it, but yelped in surprise when Toshiro lifted her into his arms. He flash-stepped all the way back to his house before saying anything, "So why were those boys after you?" She replied softly, "They were teasing another girl in town, and I couldn't just let them. So I told them to leave her alone, and pulled her away from them. Then her parents came and got her, but I stayed behind." He looked at the girl as if she was dear to him. "That was really brave, standing up for someone you didn't even know," he said. "You did the same for me," she softly replied. "Orihime!" he shouted. The door of his house was thrown open, and a teenage girl with long orange hair stood there. "What is it Toshiro?" she said. Then she saw the girl in Toshiro's arms, and noticed her severely swollen ankle. "Another guest? Yay! Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu are all here as well!" Orihime smiled happily at the thought of making a new friend, and allowed the two inside. Toshiro set the girl down on a mat that was near the wall on the other side of the room. Her silver hair drooped a little in her eyes, but she quickly brushed it away, so as not to embarrass herself. Orihime sat next to her as Toshiro went to his own room. "So what's your name?" Orihime asked. The girl smiled and said, "Oh my name's Toshira, nice to meet you!" Orihime smiled even more than before, as Ichigo walked in, followed by Chad and Uryu. "Who's this?" all of them asked at the same time. Orihime piped a response immediately, "This is Toshira! Toshiro brought her from somewhere down the road, I guess…" "Wow," Ichigo said, "Her name's about the same as his-She looks just like him, too…" Orihime's smile was replaced by a look of deep thought, "I guess so, huh?" She placed her hands just above Kaimana's ankle, and whispered, "Souten Kishun- I reject." A yellow light immediately took form over Toshira's ankle, and she didn't feel any pain from it anymore. "Healing powers…" Toshira whispered. "Yup!" Orihime said, still focusing. In less than a minute Toshira's ankle was completely healed and pain-free. Orihime stood and said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to try to get Toshiro to socialize with everyone. Toshira was confused, "Socialize? He was smiling when I met him." Everyone got a shocked look on their faces. "He _smiled_?" They all asked in unison. "Well," Toshira began, but she was interrupted. "I'm not emotionless, you know," Toshiro said. Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu all jumped back from the young Soul Reaper, as he was scowling ferociously. Toshira, however, remained where she was, smiling all the while. "Hi," she said. Toshiro dropped the scowl when he looked at her, "I heard what you guys said, about her looking like me and all. So I sent a Hell Butterfly to the Head Captain to ask him what we should do." "And?" Uryu asked. Toshiro sighed as if he were extremely unhappy. "Early in the morning tomorrow, I have to take her to meet him. He's interested, and thinks that she might be fit to become a Shinigami." Toshira's smile abruptly went away, and her expression of happiness was replaced by fear. "The Head Captain…" she mumbled. "Exactly, so you'd better get some rest before we head up there," Toshiro said. "But it's not even night yet," Orihime said. Toshiro smirked a little, and opened the front door of his home. Outside was pitch black, save for the light of the moon. "Geez, I didn't realize it was that late. I'd better get home before Yuzu and Karin start to worry!" Ichigo said. Uryu and Chad followed him out of the house as he raced to get home. Orihime stopped at the door and smiled at Toshira, and then darted after her friends, leaving Toshiro and Toshira alone. Then, Toshiro asked, "Would you like something to eat?" Toshira politely replied, "Yes, please. But where will I be sleeping. Toshiro thought for a moment, and then replied, "There's a guest room right next door to mine. You may sleep in there if you like." Toshiro glanced at the girl before walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a simple bowl of soup, since soup had been cooking already, and brought it to his young guest. "Thank you," she mumbled. Toshiro had already eaten earlier, so he stayed and sat down. "Where are you from?" he suddenly asked. Toshira took one last spoonful of soup, and set the bowl down beside her. "Nowhere special, I can assure you that. I don't know why your Head Captain thinks I can be a Shinigami, but I think I have an idea why," she replied. Toshiro straightened a little. "What do you mean?" She looked at him, before continuing. "Ever since I was about seven, I've had these weird dreams about an Ice Dragon. And every time, she tries to tell me her name, but I can't hear what she says…" '_It can't be…'_ Toshiro thought. "Alright, I won't bug you anymore about your past after this, but did you ever know your parents?" Toshiro asked. Toshira immediately dropped her head low, letting only a single tear run down her face. "No…" she said softly. "They died in a fire when I was still a baby. But a kind woman saved me from the fire. She later told me that I had not only lost my parents in the fire, but a most likely my big brother as well." Toshiro's eyes widened. '_The same thing happened to my parents and little sister. At least that's what granny told me_…'"I'm so sorry," he finally said. Toshira attempted to shrug it off, but he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. He moved a bit closer and put his hand on her shoulder. That was the breaking point. She hugged him tightly, sobbing like she would never cry again. For a few seconds, Toshiro was uncomfortable, but then she fell asleep. Gently, he picked her up and carried her to the guest room, and set her down on the bed. She almost woke up, but thankfully remained asleep when Toshiro covered her with a blanket. Her face was still wet with tears, and he felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to be an outcast, someone whom everyone feared… Toshiro realized that he had sat down on the bed, and now her head was in his lap. He was stroking her head gently, as if he was putting her to sleep. A single tear ran down his cheek, and fell onto Toshira's. Suddenly, he really wanted to leave and go to his own room to think. But as he was about to get up, he realized that Toshira was becoming very cold. He hadn't even noticed the frost that was beginning to form on the walls, but there was no way he could ignore the reiatsu emitting from Toshira. '_She's just like me,_' Toshiro thought. He heard Hyourinmaru's voice in his head,

"_**You know what she is, don't you?" **_

"_I think I have an idea. When granny was raising me, she told me that they never found my little sister's body, just my parents'."_

"_**Master, we both know what will happen if you keep putting it off. She said that her parents died in a fire, and we know she had a big brother when it happened. Your story was exactly the same, but you had a little sister instead. Her eyes and hair are exactly the same as yours, and she spoke of an Icy Dragoness that spoke to her in her dreams."**_

"_I know, Hyourinmaru, but this is all so confusing right now…"_

"_**You will understand in time, Master Hitsugaya. Rest now."**_

Toshiro realized he was already standing beside his bed, and he quickly took off his Captain's Robe, neatly folding it and placing it next to his bed on a small table. He also took off his black Shinigami robe, leaving on only his thin under-garment- like robe. He crawled into his bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-The Next Morning-

Toshiro was awakened by a very loud scream coming from the room next door. Not even bothering to put on his black Shinigami robe, Toshiro almost ran through the doors trying to get into the guest room. When he did, Toshira was sitting up in bed, her hair hanging in her face. Tears were streaming down her face, never stopping their flow. Toshiro ran over to her side, pulling her into a warm embrace. She was shaking terribly, but not from the cold of the ice covered room. She was shaking in fear. "What happened?" Toshiro asked. "She told me-and I could hear her this time…" Toshira's short response was almost inaudible. "Who could you hear?" Toshiro asked frantically. Then it hit him. That dragoness she spoke about… Toshira looked up at him before saying, "Her name… is Hyourdenmara."


	2. Shikai

"And that's when you brought her up here?" the Head Captain asked. "Yes, sir," Toshiro replied Toshira was sitting on a small mat next to Toshiro, her head hung low. She was afraid to look the Head Captain in the eyes. Toshiro spared her a glance as her uncontrolled spiritual pressure spiked for the fifth time that day. He was beginning to worry about her, and so was the Head Captain. "Captain Hitsugaya," he said. Toshiro looked back up at Yamamoto, expecting harsh words for how to deal with Toshira. Instead, Yamamoto continued with, "Yoruichi will teach her how to control that spiritual pressure. She won't have to go through the Academy, but she is going to become a part of your squad as soon as her training is finished. Dismissed." Toshiro stood, and offered his hand to Toshira. She took it, and allowed Toshiro to pull her up from the ground. Both were about to exit the room when Yamamoto said, "Captain Hitsugaya, a word please." Toshiro gave the Head Captain a questioning look before returning to a mat. He sat down quickly, not knowing what to expect.

"You know what she is, don't you?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"Yes."

"Then you also know that YOU must be the one to train her in the use of her powers, am I correct?"

"Yes."

Captain Yamamoto took a long, hard look at Toshiro's expressionless face. The Squad 10 captain seemed determined not to show his worry for Toshira. "Hitsugaya, take good care of her. Your sister will need you more than ever in the months to come."

_**Time skip: 1 Month Later**_

"Toshiro, how do I learn a Bankai?" Toshiro turned to look at his little sister, who had no idea who she really was, and was currently flash-stepping with him to the training grounds. He had no idea how to respond for a moment. "Well," he said, "You have to speak with the spirit of your Zanpaktou. He, or she, in your case, will force you to fight them in order to learn it. But don't think they will go easy on you." She looked as if she were in deep thought, pondering his answer. Then, oddly, she began humming a lullaby. When she noticed Toshiro's questioning look, she explained, "It's called the Warrior's Lullaby, for good luck! I want to learn Bankai!" Toshiro smiled a little, just before they reached the training grounds. Toshira had not earned a Zanpaktou yet, but she would today. Already, the pit of fire in the center of the grounds was forming a small short sword for Toshira. It had sensed her presence. "Go," Toshiro said. He watched as she stepped forward and grabbed the hilt of the blade, lifting it up with ease. It was tiny, too tiny to be a Zanpaktou. "Why is it so small? Everyone else has some sort of Shikai, right?" Toshira asked. Toshiro chuckled a bit, "But they don't unlock their Zanpaktou immediately. You must fight your Zanpaktou's spirit, as with learning Bankai. The young Shinigami-in-training was confused. "Meditate with it," Toshiro said, before making his leave. Toshira frowned slightly, wondering what Shikai she would have. She found a grassy spot in the training grounds, and sat down, placing the blade in her lap. She gently rested her hands on it, closing her eyes and focusing all her spirit energy on her weapon. Slowly, gradually, she entered her inner world, not knowing whether to fear Hyourdenmara… or herself.

Toshira slowly opened her eyes, still expecting to be in the Soul Society. But instead, she was in huge flat plain, snow covering everything and hindering her vision. A blizzard was raging everywhere, and giant spikes of ice were sticking up from the ground wherever Toshira looked. But what scared her the most was the giant Ice Dragon that hovered in front of her. "Toshira," a deep, feminine voice said. Toshira stared wide-eyed at the huge dragoness, fearing for her own life. "Please," Toshira asked, "Will you teach me Shikai?" The dragoness began to glow, and the white glow took the shape of a woman. The glow dimmed, and Toshira gasped in shock. Before her stood a woman with hair longer than her own body, bluish-green hair at that. Her eyes were teal colored, just like her own, and frost covered, feathered wings stretched out behind the woman. She was wearing a frost-covered sea green trenchcoat, the very bottom of it literally decorated with pieces of solid ice. She was holding a Katana blade covered in black ice, the tip of it melting away and reforming at the same time. She also wore a dress-like skirt, one side going up to the very top of her thigh, the other stopping just above her ankles. "Are you ready?" the woman asked. "More than ever," Toshira replied. Immediately, the two clashed swords, sending sparks everywhere.

Toshira woke up lying on the ground, Toshiro, Captain Unohana, and Rangiku leaning over her, worry in their eyes. Toshira immediately sat up, looking at her sword, which was still gripped tightly in her hand. It was no longer tiny, however. It was a Katana, now exactly the length of Toshiro's Zanpaktou, but it was colored differently. The blade was light blue, and the hilt white. Toshira stood up and flashed stepped a few feet away, so that the others couldn't stop her from doing what Hyourdenmara had told her to. She lifted her blade and whispered, "Hikari no furosuto (Frost of Light), Hyourdenmara!" A wave of glowing ice surrounded her, melting and reforming in places. After a few moments it all melted away, leaving Toshiro and the others in shock. _"What is that?" _Toshiro thought. _"Was that a Bankai?!"_ "My Shikai…" Toshira whispered. "I have a Shikai!" She was beaming, and inspected her sword. Only, it was no longer a simple Katana blade. The blade itself was longer, and slightly wider than before. The blade was white, and had Japanese runes inscribed into it, which were glowing blue. Toshira's eyes gleamed with delight. Toshiro however, was worried. "Captain Unohana," he said, worry evident in his voice. "I know," she replied. "If this is her Shikai, her Bankai worries me as well." "This is bad, isn't it?" Toshira asked. Captain Unohana immediately replied, "No, of course not! I'm just a little worried that your Bankai might put your life in danger, if your Shikai is this strong." Toshira sat down, looking at her sword with mingled disbelief and fear. How could she learn a Bankai if it might kill her? "Kōri to hikari no ame (Rain of ice and light)… That's what she said my Bankai is," Toshira said. Everyone gasped. "You've already achieved Bankai?" Rangiku asked. "But no one's ever done it this quickly before!" "Not so much achieved it, Lieutenant. She's only learned how to invoke it so far, am I correct?" Captain Unohana said. Toshira nodded, "I don't know how to use it. All I can do is say the words right now." The worried 10th squad captain let out a sigh of relief, glad she wasn't in danger. Meanwhile, a blast sounded off in the 10th squad barracks. Toshiro face palmed, before flash stepping to his office to see what Kurpsaki had done _this _time.


End file.
